A game of love
by inuyashafan005
Summary: kirie and deidara where always fighting but deep down they both liked each other oneshot


a game of love

art is a BANG, un!"

" no it isn't! art is not a _bang_, as you say."

" what do you know about art, un!?"

oh, boy. another long day. actually, not a day goes by without us fighting. tobi trys to at least stay out of it. poor tobi...

" art is something that you don't understand! that's for sure!"

" that's my line, un!"

" tch, as if you'd renember it, blonde."

" wha'd you call me, un!?"

" oh, i'm sorry, did. i. say. it. too. fast...?"

" why you little--"

" little? who's little? i'm not. your brain is."

" argh, you are so darn frustrating to talk to, you know that, un?"

" yeah, but as long as it ticks you off, i'd continue."

well, i did enjoy doing this stuff. it was the only things i could do here for entertainment. akatsuki is really boring since no one else has a sense of humor. but hey, it's fun.

especially today. today is special for me because it's by birthday. i only told tobi since he's the one i trust here the most.

" i can't believe leader had to put you with me, un!"

" well hey, you can't blame the guy."

" and how exactly do you know, un?!"

" 'cause he let me choose."

" oh..."

deidara's eye twitched. he became quiet, and his mouth was just a straight thin line. i held back a laugh. tobi was watching from a **safe** distance.

" heh, you should see the look on your face!"

" shut up, kirie, un."

" make me."

" oho, i'll make you alright..."

we both looked at eachother and growled. maybe no the best partnership in the world...maybe the worst, but anyway, we had to co-operate sometime.

we both turned away from eachother, and deidara stuck his hand in his side bags. we were looking for the 4 tails, but it's a pain. it's a heck of a time to go searching for it when you don't know the jinchuuriki...

how i sometimes regret choosing this group...but entertainment comes first for me.

i heard deidara's hands come together, and a cloud of smoke come through. when i turned around it was a huge clay bird. great.

deidara and tobi got on, and i glanced up at it. i shuffled my feet.

" what's the matter, un? aren't you gonna come?"

" why can't we walk...?"

" because walking takes too long and my feet are aching, un."

" ...you guys go on ahead..i'll walk..."

" nope. if leader finds out that i somehow got seperated from you, he'd curse me or do something terrible, un...c'mon! or are you too scared...?"

" ..."

i looked down at the ground and back up at the bird. deidara had a mocking smirk on his face. i glared and jumped on. i hated flying...

as the bird took air, deidara noticed the look on my face. he smirked. tobi watched me as i peered over the edge, and went a little pale. my hands were digging into the bird's back.

i scooted up and ended up next to deidara.

" you're afraid of hights, un?"

" what? n-no..."

deidara got a little glint in his eye, and the bird dropped.

i yelped and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, which was one lucky happy blond. as the bird began to flap again, i realized what he was trying to do.

deidara had a happy grin on his face. i took my hands off of him and i gave him a shove. i sat cross-legged and i crossed my arms.

tobi watched, and he looked up at the sky.

" deidara-sempai... it looks like a storm is coming..."

" don't worry. as soon as the rain starts, we'll land, un."

i gave a soft sigh of relief, but unfortunately, deidara noticed it. i didn't dare look over the edge again.

but then a couple of hours later, the sky had darkened, and rain began to pour. the next thing was a strike of lightening. i tried yelling over the sounds of the storm.

" deidara! land the stupid bird before we're gonna be fried by lightening!"

as i tried to stand, the bird tottered a bit and i fell back on my knees. my face was showing fear, pure fear. it was a really long way down...

but then, deidara had a big smirk on hhs face...like he was about to try something--

" oi, kirie-chan, watch this, un!"

and right before i knew it, he turned the bird at a dangerous angle, making me slide down. tobi held onto it with two kunais, but i was too slow to reach for one of mine.

" DEIDARAAA!"

i slid off, the water making the clay hard to get a good grip on. i fell off, and the wind was blowing past my ears, my hair, and i was scared. to death.

as i was about to hit the ground, only 15 feet above my death, deidara swooped in and got me just in time. i was on my back.

i heard deidara laughing hytsterically ( sp? ), and tobi was staying quiet. how the day could get any worse...worst. birthday. ever.

i still heard deidara snickering. i didn't say anything, but i noticed my cloak was slipping off. and i was wearing a white undershirt...

" heh, i'd put your cloak back on, kirie-chan, un!"

i looked down and i realized what he was talking about. i ajusted my cloak, and a blush of embarrasment spread across my face. maybe i was a little too hard on deidara this morning...

deidara soon found shelter in a nearby cavern. we all got off and went in. tobi began to start a little fire, and i sat a distance from the other two.

close-calls can kill you. humiliation makes you with you had.

deidara has been in a really good mood after he got his little renvenge thing on me. i wasn't that bad to him before...was i?

" heheh, i'm never going to live off this one, un."

i looked at him, knowing that my glare could do nothing to wipe that grin off his face. i got up and i turned around.

" if any of you need me, i'm going to be somewhere else."

" why, un?"

" 'cause you're not there."

i walked off, heading towards the entrance of the cave. my outline was soon gone from the other two's view.

" jeez, lighten up, un..."

" deidara-sempai..."

" yeah, un?"

" you do know that today is her birthday, right sempai?"

" it is, un?"

" tobi knows that kirie-chan was being herself this morning, but then again in the afternoon it was heck."

deidara just continued to stare at the fire.

i was out of the cave, under a tree. it was still raining hard, and i let out a sigh. well, the day can't get any worse, now.

" kirie-chan, un..."

and yet again, i stand corrected.

i didn't move, nor answer back to him.

" kirie-chan, un?"

" ...nani?"

" ne, i didn't know today was...well...your birthday...and i pretty much ruined it...and..."

" ...so?"

" anou...gomen."

" what?"

" go.men. do i have to spell it out for you, un?"

" ..."

" ok, i know you really hate me now, un..."

i looked at him. he didn't say _that i hate you_. but then again, we were kinda close...as he began to get closer, and closer...

**slap**

" itai!"

" that's for being a jerk. this, is for actually saying sorry..."

i gave him a little peck on the cheek.

" what? that's all the thanks i get, un?"

i smiled and gave him a playfull shove the rain had stopped coming. i ran off, and he stood a little dazed. as he snapped back into reality, he smirked and came running behind me.

the next day, things were back to normal. tobi was still the good boy he was, or said he was, and me and deidara were perfectly fine.

" once again, i repeat art is a BANG, un."

" and once again, i say it's not."

like i said, everything was perfectly fine.

" you're still frustrating to talk to, un..."

" and you're still annoying."

" fine then. let's settle it with a little match, un."

" match? one match of what?"

" the game of..."

" ...?"

" love, un."

" love? what kinda game is tha--"

before i knew it he silenced me with a simple kiss. he had one arm around my waist, and the other was caressing my cheek. he knew it was working.

as he pulled away, he smiled.

" i win, un!"

" ..." a blush was still on my face.

" ...kirie-chan, un...?" he waved his hand infront of my face.

he put his face infront of mine, trying to examine my facial expression. at that moment, i gave him a little kiss of my own. i think i like this game...

A/N tell me what you think


End file.
